


Odd

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: Odd feelings were nothing new to Sakusa Kiyoomi, what makes this any different?
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	1. Something

Sakusa Kiyoomi was no stranger to odd feelings. To him, they would pass, they always did. If his shoulder was hurting, he'd massage it back to health. If his ankle wasn't feeling particularly good, he'd poke at it until he had managed to find the sore spot. So all in all, Sakusa Kiyoomi didn't mind odd feelings so much. After all he was used to the random twinge of pain and a sore body caused by too much practice.

However, meeting Miya Atsumu in his high school, something in him had stirred. During his first year, he, personally, does not know the other, he's only ever seen him in Inarizaki High's line-up and on the cover and pages of the monthly volleyball magazine.

He was a great player that was for sure, however nothing would have prepared him for the fact that Miya Atsumu was (to put it bluntly) an asshole. He was a pretty face with the personality of sewage water. Kiyoomi had once overheard him talking to his twin during warm-ups.

"Hey, 'Samu. Try hitting it better will ya?" Atsumu had yelled as Osamu hit the toss over the net.

"Aren't ya as helpful as ever, ya pompous shithead?" the other had replied.

Atsumu surged toward his brother and grabbed his collar.

"What did'ya say ya shithead?"

"I said-"

The two were broken up by their teammate that Kiyoomi knows is the current ace of the team. After than incident, it didn't take much to infer that, Miya Atsumu is an undisputed asshole and Kiyoomi leaves it at that as their team's warm-ups start. From the corner of his eye, he can see the two Miya's passing the ball around and them yelling at each other whenever the other causes the ball to drop.

From then on, Kiyoomi ignored him. At least, that's what he wanted to tell himself.

===============

The next time Kiyoomi saw him was during the Inter-High Tournament in his second year. He was now the starting setter of the team after their previous setter had graduated. Kiyoomi thought that Atsumu would be a relatively mundane matter to him. Just a rival on the court and someone who's another threat to him becoming the MVP of the Finals.

They played through five sets, all of which had deuced, one had even reached the 30's before a dump from Atsumu had granted Inarizaki the set. The final set was the most severe of all, composed of long rallies with neither team refusing to give up. Finally, Itachiyama had taken victory after a particularly odd curve of the ball spiked by Kiyoomi caused Inarizaki's libero to miscalculate it's path.

With a final score of 26-28 in favor of Itachiyama, they bowed and bid their thanks for a good game. During the handshake, he was paired with Osamu, the stoic counter-part of the ever loud and lively Atsumu. The other was pretty far from him about 5 people down the line. Kiyoomi shook Osamu's hand and felt it trembling, Kiyoomi though, maybe he _can_ be as expressive as his twin.

He had just gotten out of the shower when he felt the exhaustion creeping in. He told his captain that he'd buy drinks before the go back to the school and he let him leave. As he was walking through the hallways, he heard a sniffle. He looked to his left where the sound came from and saw that it led to another hallway. He walked closer to the only door at the end of it and peeked in.

Kiyoomi was stunned speechless at the sight of Miya Atsumu kneeling in front of his captain, his face in the other's lap as the captain stroked his hair. Atsumu's arms were wrapped around the other's waist as he kept pulling the other closer to him. The captain was whispering unintelligible things to him as he continued to comfort the other.

Kiyoomi backed away from the scene with the intention to forget. Walking away, he was starting to feel a some weight on his chest, maybe he was more tired than he thought. So he got his drink and went back to wait on the bus, he pushed the image to the back of his head as he kept trying to convince himself that the small pull on his chest was nothing but exhaustion from the match.

===============

Motoya was talking his ear off when a relatively new person entered the gym. Kageyama Tobio, a genius setter that was unknown his entire career until his team's usurpation of Shiratorizawa's crown. As if Kiyoomi didn't have enough threats to his dream of MVP, this black horse of a team comes along as an unknown force as he was ready to take Wakatoshi-kun down one last time.

The training camp went on as usual except for the fact that Atsumu has taken a particularly weird liking to their new-comer. Kiyoomi had seen him multiple times talking to the first year with a seemingly innocent smile on his face while the other looked at him with wonder, confusion and sometimes even fascination.

The coaches had decided on switching their positions for a game and for the unlucky Kiyoomi, he was not only put on the same team as Atsumu, but also another new-comer that was too loud for his own good. He was playing as usual but the small boy had called him out for hesitating. He was annoying, that was what Kiyoomi was sure of.

That night, he was coming back to the showers when he bumped into someone, finding that it was Atsumu, he swerved his body away and muttered an apology. He really didn't want to get dirty now that the others had already taken their own showers.

"Hey, Sakkun, are ya always this cold?" he heard Atsumu ask.

"What?" _Sakkun?_ Kiyoomi thought.

"Well, ya never hang with anyone and yer always alone if Komo-kun wasn't with ya?"

"I'm not trying to be? I just hate people in general." Kiyoomi stated.

"As if that makes ya anymore approachable." He smirked.

It was then when Kiyoomi realized something that he should have realized before. Miya Atsumu was _incredibly attractive_ , maybe it was the glow of the vending machine, or the way his sweater was a bit tighter on him than usual. But here he was, standing in front of Kiyoomi giving him the closest to what he could call a gay awakening.

"Whatever I just need to win." Atsumu said.

With that he turned around and headed for his room. He took out his phone from his pocket and began typing, he didn't stop until he was at the end of the hall and had to take his key out. It wasn't until he was inside his room that Kiyoomi realized that his heart wasn't beating normally anymore. He groaned and shrugged it off a just another instance when his body failed to do what it was supposed to. After all, he was used to these oddities.

===============

A few days after training camp, he received a message from an unknown number just as he was about to fall asleep in class. Bored out of his mind, he decided to reply to the message

_Unkown_

_> >> Oiiiiiiiiiiiii......_

_May I ask who this is? <<<_

The reply was almost immediate which Kiyoomi found amusing, whoever this was, they had _way_ too much free time one their hands.

_> >> Why d'ya seem so formal Sakkun? As if we didn't spent and entire week together :(((_

At that, Kiyoomi knew, there was only one person that _dared_ to call him the atrocity that is _Sakkun_.

_Miya? <<<_

_> >> Be more specific Sakkuuuuuuuuun, which one?_

_The more annoying one obviously. <<<_

_> >> Is Sakkun always this mean?_

_Only to people who annoy me. <<<_

_> >> Sakkun yowurb/._

_> >> I'm sorry, he won't be bothering you for a while this is his brother, he won't stop whining about how "Sakkun" is mean to him so I'm taking his phone for now._

_No worries, Miya Osamu-san, please do try to keep it from him for as long as you'd like <<<_

_> >> I like you already Sakusa Kiyoomi-san._

Kiyoomi then heard Motoya calling out his name. He looked at him and saw a worried look on his friend's face.

"I've called your name five times now, what were you doing? The lunch bell just rang, and I was asking if you had any food with you?" Kiyoomi nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go to the cafeteria, do you need anything?" He shook his head.

Motoya left with a wave and a promise to come back and eat with him, so Kiyoomi waited. He wanted to ask Atsumu how he got his number, but he thinks he already know who did. The only one from his academy to have also been invited to the National Youth Training Camp, his self-proclaimed best friend, Komori Motoya.

"I'm back!" He heard Motoya say as he pulled a random chair and got settled next to him.

"Why did you give my number to Miya?"

"Straight to the point, I see. So that's who's been texting you?"

"Yes, he first texted me earlier during class. So, why?" Kiyoomi said taking out a pair of chopsticks.

"He asked for it, saying that he wanted to keep in touch with people from the camp. We only chat for memes though." He explained as he munched on the bread that he got from the cafeteria.

"And why did you give it to him?"

"Nothing, I guess I just want you to have more friends Sakusa."

"I don't need more friends." Kiyoomi grumbled, at that Motoya laughed.

"You always say that, yet you seem to enjoy talking to him earlier."

Kiyoomi looked at his phone as it chimed. This time the messages composed of unintelligible messages mostly comprised of capital letters and kaomoji's. He should have known that Miya Atsumu was one of _those_ people.

"You better answer him." Motoya said as Kiyoomi turned off the screen and set his phone screen down on his desk, he'll just disinfect it later.

"I plan on blocking him."

"Nooooo, come on Sakusa, even _you_ need friends."

"Preferably not him then." Kiyoomi deadpanned.

"He's not so bad, once you get past the..." Motoya paused.

"His eccentricity."

"Just say he's an asshole and we'll be done here, I can block him and we won't have to talk to him outside of matches."

"Whatever." Kiyoomi's phone still hasn't stopped vibrating from the onslaught of messages which were all no doubt from Atsumu. He was starting to get annoyed so he flipped it to silent mode and left the other player to suffer on his own. Maybe he'll go away when Kiyoomi ignores him.

===============

After more than three days of ignoring him, Kiyoomi still has not blocked the number but was successful in ignoring him. Well, a little less than successful as he once accidentally opened their thread as he was talking to Motoya about their assignment. It turns out that the messages were not only of Atsumu whining about his teammates but it actually contained something substantial, like him debating on whether or not he should do a certain diet, asking whether a training regimen was effective or not. All of the conversations were one-sided which usually ended with Atsumu ultimately deciding that he should go through with whatever he had in mind.

Kiyoomi was getting used to it by now, but he can't help but think of why wouldn't Atsumu just talk it out with a teammate of his, or Kageyama Tobio or even Motoya? Why did it have to be him? So he decided to ask.

_Not that I don't find you annoying and all, but why do you insist on messaging me? <<<_

_> >> Oh..._

_> >> Sakkun!!!!_

_> >> You REPLIED!!!!!!_

_Yes I did, but keep that up, and I'll be back to ignoring you. <<<_

_So, mind telling me why? <<<_

_> >> I dunno honestly_

_> >> The lack of response makes it feel like yer actually listening_

_> >> Everyone's sick'o me 'ere_

_You're actually aware of that? <<<_

_> >> Well, ye? They always tell me anyway, so? 's pretty hard not to know?_

_Oh. <<<_

_You're the first person I know with that level of indifference to how people see them. <<<_

_> >> Let me tell ya somethin' Sakkun_

_> >> They don't get to tell me how to play_

_> >> They don't get to tell me how to live_

_> >> They hate me? I don't care_

_> >> They can fuck themselves for all I care_

_> >> 's not like they care about me too?_

_I never really thought of it that way._ _I just assumed you were intentionally an asshole. <<<_

_> >> Well, I'll have ya know I'm a DELIGHT to be around Sakkun!!!!_

_> >> Anyway, practice's startin' can't have ya have all the glory at Spring High!!_

_> >> Byeeeeeeeee Saaakkkkuuuuuuun!!!!_

Kiyoomi didn't bother to reply to him knowing that there won't be anyone to answer him. Surprisingly enough, by the end of the short conversation, he was fully convinced against blocking the number. Miya Atsumu is certainly an enigma.

===============

After losing at the Spring High in his second year, Sakusa Kiyoomi was determined to pave the way for Itachiyama's victory in his final year. Surprisingly, he was voted as the captain of his team when Iizuna Tsukasa had graduated. He wasn't the most approachable person on the team so he figured that he was only a figure head. However, when he played a game with his first years and fellow second years on the team, he was shocked to see that leading the team came surprisingly easy to him.

He was also surprised that despite being from entirely different prefectures, his begrudging friendship with Atsumu had persisted. When _both_ of them lost during the Spring High, it had been an unspoken agreement that they _will_ meet again, on different sides of the net this time both as captains of their teams.

They had been texting back and forth with Kiyoomi surprisingly more engaged in the conversation than he had initially thought; although it was mostly him telling Atsumu that he was annoying and the other whining at how "Sakkun is so mean T_T". Another thing he wasn't and will never be prepared for, however, was Atsumu calling him at three in the morning. His voice was void of emotion and lacked the usual air of mischief that it always had. Kiyoomi answered the call ready to tell the other off for waking him at an ungodly hour despite it being a Friday.

"He broke up with me." Atsumu had said simply.

Kiyoomi put the phone on speaker and did something that he would never admit to doing. He got up from his bed and walked to his guitar stand. He could hear Atsumu calling for him from his bed as he made his way back.

"I'm here. Just calm down." He said as he tuned his guitar. The next few minutes were silent save for the strums that Kiyoomi did.

"Don't say anything, just let yourself feel." He said as he began to strum and sing.

_Yume naraba dore hodo yokatta deshou_

_Imada ni anata no koto wo yume ni miru_

_Wasureta mono wo tori ni kaeru you ni_

_Furubita omoide no hokori wo harau_

Going into the next verse, Kiyoomi pretends that he does not hear the sniffling coming from the other end of the line. He pretends that it was back when he saw him last Inter-High, his face buried on his captain's lap trying so hard to apologize for a fault that wasn't his; trying hard to apologize for a win that he hadn't managed to give him. Kiyoomi further pretends that it was just like back then, back to the time when Atsumu wasn't his to comfort, to the time when all he was was an rival, to the time when Atsumu was nothing to _him_.

The line has gone silent after a few songs, but Kiyoomi saw that it hasn't disconnected. He called out to him once, twice, three times, nothing. So he whispers something that he swears was lost in the wind, something that he swears that he never said. A soft barely there _I love you_ , filled with a devastating amount of emotion as Kiyoomi realizes that he's screwed.

===============

They don't talk about that night save for Atsumu saying that he had a great voice and that he should sing more. Kiyoomi immediately shut down that notion and they continued as usual, Atsumu being the annoying asshole that he is and Kiyoomi effectively shutting him down whenever the former had too much to say.

Then came Inter-High, after months of being away from the other, they would meet again, in the flesh. They don't know what would happen, whether their teams would even face each other in the court, however, Atsumu has made it his personal mission to seek Kiyoomi out for a "talk" that they supposedly "planned" to have. So that leads them to this, Motoya eagerly pushing an obviously reluctant germaphobe to the arms of Hyogo's biggest asshole who has proclaimed himself to be Kiyoomi's "co-captain friend".

"I still don't know when I agreed to this." Kiyoomi tells the other.

"Oh, 's not like ya don't _want_ to be here Sakkun."

"I neither said I wanted to nor did I say that I didn't."

"Ya still didn't say ya didn't want to be here Sakkun." Atsumu smirked. Kiyoomi was irked at the things that smirk had made him feel. God, can't this day just be over already?

===============

Things continued on after Inter-High, all of the third years decided to stay in the club and by summer they were ready to fully resume training after the exams. Kiyoomi was pulled aside by his coach saying that he had an announcement and that he wanted to it run by the captain before he told the team.

"Sakusa-kun, we'll be having a training camp next week. I'll tell the team after rehearsals but I just want to give you a heads-up." Kiyoomi nodded and went to the setter to let him know he'll be doing spike drills with them.

That afternoon, Kiyoomi called out for the team to gather around while he waits for the coach to make an announcement.

"Next week, we will have a joint training camp with a school that we never had before. They will be coming here and they will be staying in our facilities. This training camp will last for nine days, one week and the weekend preceding it, it will start this coming Saturday but you will all start sleeping here by Friday night. You may approach your vice-captain on who will come to the training camp and your captain will give the final headcount to me. Understood?" They all nodded.

"So I guess, you're wondering who our guests are going to be?" Some nodded and others made sounds of affirmation.

"Inarizaki High School. We will be having a training camp with Inarizaki High School." At that, near all players cheered while Kiyoomi sat there stunned. He was going to spend more than a week with Miya Atsumu, under the same roof, playing multiple games and essentially living with him. He was sure that they'll have t o interact more than he would like considering that they were both captains, it was inevitable. He was starting to feel odd again.

===============

As much as Kiyoomi dreaded the approaching training camp, even he had to admit that Atsumu's excitement was contagious. When he got home that night, he was immediately harrassed by the sheer number of messages that his phone had received. Deciding to just ignore everything else, Kiyoomi read the last two messages that Atsumu had sent him.

_> >> Omiiiiiii_

_> >> We're gonna have training camp togetherrrrrrrr_

_Yes, I am aware Atsumu <<<_

_> >> YAY!! A WEEK WITH OMI-OMIIIII_

_I hate that I can hear your voice saying that <<<_

_> >> 'sa cute name_

_> >> LIKE OMIIII_

_> >> SO CUTE_

_> >> No, actually, I change my mind_

_> >> Yer, scary_

_> >> Ye prob'ly scare children don't'ya Omi?_

_I'll have you know I am very good with children because I have two younger siblings <<<_

_> >> REALLY?!_

_> >> HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW THIS?!_

_> >> DOES KOMO-KUN KNOW?!_

_Of course he does, he's always visiting my house <<<_

_> >> NOT FAIR_

_> >> IMMA COME OVER AFTER TRAINING CAMP!!!!!!_

_And when did I agree to this? <<<_

_> >> BLAH_

_> >> BLAH_

_> >> BLAH_

_> >> BLAH_

_> >> BLAH_

_> >> CAN'T HEAR YAAAAAA  
_

_Is you caps lock broken again Atsumu? <<<_

_> >> Oh sorry didn't notice that lol_

_> >> Anywayyyyyyy_

_> >> 'm comin' over and ya can't stop me!!!_

_I'll leave you to die in the streets of Tokyo <<<_

_> >> When will Omi stop being mean to me???? T_T_

_Sleep Atsumu, you'll feel better in the morning. <<<_

_> >> Ya, ya, g'night Omi-omiiiii_

_Good night Atsumu <<<_

It was then, Kiyoomi realized. _Omi_ , he called him _Omi_. _Miya Atsumu, you will be the death of me_. He thought.


	2. Acknowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take much, but maybe that was all that he needed.

**Saturday 2:49 AM  
**

It was the first day of training camp and Atsumu could not be any more excited, sure playing against Itachiyama was something to look forward to, he knows. However, he was more excited to see the _captain_ rather than the line-up. Considering how prickly Kiyoomi had made himself to be, he was better company than Atsumu had originally thought. After months of texting, he had formed an unlikely, however odd, friendship with the other, even though said friendship only composed of Atsumu whining and Kiyoomi bullying him for being sensitive.

Despite it currently being 3AM, Atsumu couldn't sleep, he never could when he was travelling, he was too aware of his surroundings, the sound of the train wheels against the tracks, the slight stirring of Osamu and Rintarou beside him, Hitoshi snoring away across from him. With all these distractions, Atsumu sat there awake, his legs slowly starting to lose feeling in them and he still had three hours to go.

He opened a game on his phone to pass time but after five minutes of playing, he began to get fidgety. After losing in a level for the third time in a row, he decided to throw caution to the wind and just text Kiyoomi.

_> >> Omiiiiiii you awake?_

_I'm trying to sleep, Atsumu. <<<_

_> >> Yay!! Ur awake!!_

_I just said I'm trying to sleep. <<<_

_> >> But yer awake!!_

_> >> Would you be a dear and keep me company please???_

_Why should I? <<<_

_> >> Cause yer my friend and you love me?_

_No I don't. <<<_

_> >> BUT I'M YER FRIEND?!_

_> >> OMI-KUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!_

_Oh, God. Just please shut the fuck up. <<<_

_Alright, I'll help you sleep. <<<_

_> >> I love you Omiiiii!!!!!!!_

_Wear headphones. <<<_

_> >> What?_

_Do you want my company or not? <<<_

Atsumu fumbles around with his bag looking for his headphones, finding them, he connects it to his phone just in time for him to be notified of an incoming call. Not having noticed earlier, he was shocked to find that it was actually a video call. On the other side of the screen, Kiyoomi looked like he was sitting in a park.

"Where are ya right now?" Atsumu whispered.

"A park within the school grounds." the other said. His hair was swaying with the wind and his nose was slightly pink from the cold.

"Why are ya outside? D'ya realize how cold it is?" Atsumu scolded nearly losing control of his voice, he softened his voice once more when Osamu stirred and started to lean against Rintarou more.

"I don't get cold that easily and I'm wearing two jackets, so don't worry too much."

"Still, I wanna beat ya this training camp Omi-kun, I don't wanna hav'ta wait until Spring-High to kick yer ass."

"I won't this isn't the first time I did this anyway."

"Why did you wanna call me anyway?"

"Nothing much, I just figured, I think I know how to help you sleep." Kiyoomi said.

"Oh? Do tell?"

"The last time you called me at an ungoldy hour, when you, uh..." _When Kita-san broke up with me._ Atsumu thought.

"Oh."

"Yeah, you fell asleep that time, so I figured that maybe it'll help you today too."

On the contrary, Atsumu wasn't asleep when Kiyoomi hung up, he simply didn't speak all because he didn't know what to say. All because he kept wondering, why did he do it? Why of all people did he look to Sakusa Kiyoomi for comfort, but a better question would be, why would Kiyoomi entertain him, why did he _comfort_ him?

"Yeah, I was out pretty quick when ya sang." Truth be told, Atsumu hadn't been able to sleep for hours on end just _because_ Kiyoomi sang to him. Add to the fact the amount of pain he felt through the other's voice, Atsumu wanted to ask, but for some reason, that reason being that he just got dumped, he didn't.

"Okay, I'll probably be around for a few songs or so."

_\- Maybe I came on too strong_

_Maye I waited too long_

_Maybe I played my cards wrong_

_Oh, just a little bit wrong_

_Baby I apologize for it -_

Kiyoomi started and Atsumu was stunned. He didn't know that the other spoke English, or at least sang in such a language. He continued on and Atsumu hung on every note. His voice was as beautiful as he remembered it to be, maybe even more since he wasn't particularly overwhelmed with, _certain_ , emotions. It was a wonder that the other has yet to be discovered as a singer.

As the song ended, Atsumu felt, soft, with lack of a better word. He felt at ease, calm like he was being cushioned against the softest pillow that he had.

"Can ya do another?"

"Yeah, yeah hold on, I'm just gonna look for a song." The other said as he took his walkman out from his pocket and began flipping through it.

The routine went on at least 3 more times before Atsuma started to get visibly drowsy, he was starting to literally nod off until he heard a soft laugh.

"You should really sleep, Atsumu. We don't want you getting hit with a ball tomorrow just because you're too stubborn to sleep."

"Buh, 'M not sleepy." He said while yawning.

"I'll stick around for one last song but after that you are going to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah."

_\- You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back -_

As Atsumu loses consciousness, he hears the line " _I'm so in love._ "

================

**Wednesday 1:03 PM**

Half-way through the training camp, Atsumu was convinced that it would be as uneventful as any other, but as the world seems to love doing, he was proven wrong yet again. It was after lunch that they were told to gather around for an announcement. As per the routine they have established, Atsumu came to stand beside Kiyoomi in the part of the huddle directly in front of the coaches.

"Today, we will be joined by a few familiar people." Itachiyama's coach had said.

"Let's have a good game!" Atsumu's head whipped to the gym doorway.

There, all standing in the doorway, were Inarizaki's and Itachiyama's graduated seniors who were supposedly busy with college in Tokyo.

"I'm sure you remember these faces." _Oh, do I remember that one face in particular_. Atsumu thought to himself. There he was, he hadn't seen him since he left for Tokyo the weekend they broke up. It wasn't as if they were in bad terms, but even until now, the reason that Shinsuke had still unnerves and confuses him.

"Okay, they'll be playing until tomorrow and leaving on the day after that so make sure to make the most of it." said Coach Norimune.

They split into three teams, the alumni, Inarizaki and Itachiyama. Things went on from there as if nothing happened, there were a few mishaps especially from the alumni who had stopped playing after high school.

"How about we switch things up?" Itachiyama's coach said after a few games.

"We'd been talking, and we thought of drawing strips of paper. There will be three teams, with the members chosen at random, hence drawing the strips; you'll each get a coach and that coach will help you with your plays. We'll end early today so you can get to know your teams better. Any questions?" Getting no response, Coach Norimune takes a bucket filled with paper and hands it to Kiyoomi.

"You will each get a strip, then pass it to the person next to you, the division is pretty even so there won't be too much or too few players in a team. We will tell you who your coaches are tomorrow so you can get to know each players quirks first instead of whining on who they got, and yes Atsumu, I'm talking about you." That earned him a few laughs and a full-on guffaw of laughter from his twin.

Atsumu takes the bucket from Kiyoomi as the coaches drawled on and on about the mechanics and how member switching was not allowed and whoever switched teams will have to do ten suicide laps around Itachiyama.

"Omi-kuuun, what color did you get?" asked Atsumu.

"Yellow." the other simply said.

"Yay!!! looks like we're on the same team!!!"

"Coach, can I switch now?" Kiyoomi had asked interrupting what the coach was about to say.

"No, like I said, member changes aren't allowed. Although I can understand why, no one wants Atsumu on their team." Kiyoomi snickered sending the pouting blonde a smirk.

"Omi-kun is always so mean."

"Someone needs to keep ya in line 'Tsumu." said his twin from behind him.

"Shut yer mouth!"

"I'm ending this here, yellow, to the right, maroon, middle, black to the left."

Splitting the team, Atsumu was teammates with a few non-first strings from both Itachiyama and Inarizaki, his seniors Michinari and Shinsuke.

"I think we need to decide the captain first." said Shinsuke.

"I vote that Kita-san does it." said Kiyoomi.

"What? I don't even play anymore?"

"Yeah, I think he's right, you can't count on these two when they're on the same team." said Michinari.

"How can ya even say that? We haven't been on a team since!"

"I agree with Akagi-san, Atsumu really does tend to rile me up often." said Kiyoomi.

"You actually agree?" Atsumu looked at him incredulous.

"Then it's settled, Kita-san is the captain!" A first year said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Atsumu asked.

"No." he received from his teammates as a reply.

================

**Wednesday 8:37 PM**

Later that night, Atsumu was practicing his serves alone when someone stopped him from getting another ball.

"You should really rest. Don't think I haven't noticed you limping." Atsumu froze and turned to look the other's way.

"I'm fine, Kita-san, ya don't need to remind me to rest." he said as he took another ball from the cart. He tossed the ball and hit another shot dangerously close to the back line.

"You used to call me Shinsuke." the other stated.

"Well, I guess I kinda lost the right to call ya that didn't I?" Atsumu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm still your friend Atsumu, ya don't have to treat me like a stranger." Shinsuke said approaching him. He took the ball from Atsumu and tossed it into the cart.

"Come on, I know ya feel awkward that I'm here, but I thought we were okay?"

"We are, it's just, I can't help but think of how it went wrong. Did _I_ do something wrong?" Atsumu bowed his head.

"We already talked about this Atsumu, and no ya didn't." Shinsuked replied.

"Then how can ya say that I didn't love ya enough for the relationship to work?"

"Ya already know the reason Atsumu, with how much ya talked about him even when we were together, I would have thought ya noticed by now." Shinsuke smiled. Atsumu had that confused look on his face again but he decided to leave it at that.

"Did'ya already find someone else?" Atsumu asked.

"I'll let ya in on a secret if ya stop now yeah?" Atsumu perked up like an excited pup.

"Hell yeah!" he said and began gathering the balls that he used for practice.

Shinsuke spotted some movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the signature face mask of the one and only Sakusa Kiyoomi. However, before he could call out to him, he was gone. He wondered if the other knew that he was the undisputed, although unrealized, love of Miya Atsumu.

================

**Friday 8:23 AM**

It was a little sad watching his upperclassmen go, with the promise, and several threats to actually _win_ Spring High, the others were gone, leaving Shinsuke with Atsumu.

"Any advice from captain to captain?" Atsumu said.

"You don't need any advice from me Atsumu, you and I rule differently."

"Please? Who knows when I'll see ya again? I'll miss yaaaaaaa."

"I have an advice from a friend to a friend if you're willing to take it?" Shinsuke bargained.

"I guess, it's better than nothin', maybe it won't help me win nationals, but it'll do." Atsumu replied.

"Confess, Atsumu."

"Oh." Atsumu said smartly.

"Yeah, oh. Do it, before it's too late." Shinsuke laughed.

"I still don't know who yer talkin' about Shin." the other whined.

"Try usin' yer brain every once in a while Atsumu. Who else do ya think it would be? Who do ya always talk about? Who do ya always think about? Who do ya always whine about whenever yer ignored?"

"Only Omi ignores me that much that I hav'ta whine and..." Atsumu froze.

"Finally."

"I love him."

"It only took ya more than a year." Shinsuke laughed.

"I love him." Atsumu repeated.

"Yes you do."

"Oh, my God, I love him." Atsumu ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed Shinsuke by his shoulders earning another laugh from the other.

"I really do love him." Atsumu said as he hugged the other.

"I love him. Oh, my God what do I do?" he said and let go of Shinsuke.

"Calm down first, then think about it. Don't confess out of the blue, not all exes have the luxury of being as close as we are." Shinsuke said.

"Yeah, yeah, yer right." Atsumu hugged him again. "Thanks Shin, even though it took me more than a year."

"It was pretty funny seeing you fumble around him for reasons completely unknown to _you_."

"Oi! Shinsuke! We need to go, I have a deadline tonight!"

"See ya when I come home Atsumu." He said hugging him one more time.

He loved him. Miya Atsumu loved Kita Shinsuke, he was sure of that, but even more than that, he loves another. Sakusa Kiyoomi drowned him in disinfectant, grabbed him by the neck and threw him down a well. He went willingly, however unknowingly, as he was blinded by the others small quirks. Kiyoomi's insistent denial of caring about him, the way he'd pull his sleeve down to open a door, the way he scrunches his nose when he's solving a particularly hard problem. The way he _sang_ , the way his voice was undeniably his, the way it wraps Atsumu in a cocoon of warmth and familiarity, the way _he_ wraps Atsumu in his _own_ cocoon of familiarity, care and _safety_.

It took him long, yes, but it didn't take much. With just a few words, he was shaken to the core just with the sheer _magnitude_ of how much he loves him. Miya Atsumu was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi. He felt happy, yes, at first, however, upon further realization, he felt defeated. Because there was no way, Kiyoomi, the Kiyoomi he wakes up at 3AM just to chat, the Kiyoomi he bothers just because he wants attention, the Kiyoomi that sees him as his nuisance of a friend, can love him the same way.

================

**Friday 10:04 PM**

That night, Atsumu pulled on Kiyoomi's arm and dragged him outside. Despite his protests, he didn't make any move to stop him.

"Come on Omiiii. I found something so cool in the storage!" Atsumu said as he pulled.

"Since when were you allowed in the storage unit Atsumu?"

"I sneaked in, I knew I'd find some cool things inside."

"Like what? Bleach? Mops? Detergent? I didn't think you'd be able to appreciate such things considering you're filthy." Kiyoomi said.

"Shut yer mouth Omi!"

Reaching the park that Kiyoomi usually stayed at, they sat down on the bench.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get it." Kiyoomi sat there and began to hum.

"Sakusa? What are you doing here?" Someone approached him.

"Komori. I was just lounging, I'll be back inside in a few." Kiyoomi said facing Motoya.

"Oh, okay, try not to catch a cold okay?" the other said walking away.

"Here it is Omi!" Atsumu shouted. In his arms was a guitar, how that got into the storage unit was way beyond him.

"I refuse to believe that that was in the storage unit." Kiyoomi said.

"Whatever reason they have for it beimg there, I don't care. Sing for me Omi!" He said as he approached them.

"Sakusa doesn't sing. At least, not anymore." Motoya said confused, at that Kiyoomi froze.

"I'll be back in a few Komori, just tell coach that or something." he forced out.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later then. Good night Atsumu-kun."

Sensing the change in Kiyoomi's mood, he set the guitar down next to him and faced him.

"You don't have to explain to me, but I just wanna know why ya sing for me but yer best friend believes otherwise."

"It's fine, I'll tell you. It's not like you're a stranger." Kiyoomi said, huffing out a breath.

"Aw, does Omi-kun see me as a friend?"

"Keep that up and I won't tell you." Atsumu made a motion of zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the zipper as if he were a child, but Kiyoomi guessed, he _does_ act like a child.

"I was three years old when I started singing and my family encouraged me to pursue it. So they paid for years of music training, voice lessons, violin, guitar, drums, base, the flute, I know how to play them all, and I sometimes still do. I was eight years old when I got into volleyball and found out I was decent at it, so I pursued that as well, I went to training in between my music lessons and my school work. Everyone considered me a prodigy at everything back then, so I kept at it. I didn't have any friends because of that, but I can play volleyball and I have music, so I didn't care. I was thirteen years old when I had a singing competition."

Kiyoomi paused, Atsumu could see how his eyes glossed over, how he looked away when the moisture seemed to get too much. He reached over and put his hand in the other's hair, _Just a little something to comfort him_ , Atsumu thought.

"My mom, the one who discovered my love and potential for music. She got into a car crash killing her instantly. I lost that competition, and every other competition after that. After my fifth loss in a row, I decided to focus on volleyball, my dad was happy with the development sure, since he always wanted me to go pro, but I never was, at least not entirely. Having known Komori since sixth grade,he knew it all, he's been with me through everything, he once even told me that I never smiled the same way again after that, if I smied at all. He told me that it was as if I was looking for something that I know I can't find anymore."

 _I never thought that he'd gone through all this_.

"Recently though, Komori told me something I never thought I'd hear again: 'The light in your eyes i back.'. He has the tendency to wax poetic at times. And I guess I have someone I'd like to thank for that. I'll tell you who it is one day, but for now can you grant me some time to keep it to myself?"

Kiyoomi looked at him and Atsumu nodded.

"Still, why me though? I thought ya stopped singing for a reason?"

"Because I found a greater reason to come back. I'm not going to be competing again, sure, but there used to be a time when I couldn't sing without breaking, when I couldn't hold the guitar without trembling and when all my notes on the flute failed. I'm healing, so I'm giving myself a chance to take my love for music back."

"They're lucky, huh? That one that brought you back?" Atsumu said.

"How so?"

"To have the priviledge to awaken love in someone is one thing, but I think to make them believe in love again after having been estranged for so long is more powerful."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Miya Atsumu would say something wise." Kiyoomi said.

They both laughed and Kiyoomi motioned for Atsumu to give him the guitar.

"If anything, I'm luckier, I found someone that brought me back." Kiyoomi said as he began twisting the pegs.

"Ne, Omi-kun, I'm a bit curious. You sang a song in English the other day, are ya actually fluent ar did'ya just memorize the lyrics?" Atsumu asked.

"My parents thought it would be a useful skill so they made sure that I was fluent in English and Chinese, since that was where my mother was from."

"Oh."

"Okay, so, do you have a song in mind?"

"You can decide what song you want to sing." Atsumu said. Kiyoomi paused for a bit and Atsumu can't help but mentally coo at the way his brows furrowed and his nose scrunched when he was thinking hard. His face relaxed and he began strumming.

\- _Tatoeba kimi no kao ni mukashi yori shiwa ga fuete mo soredemo ii'nda_

 _Boku ga gitta wo omou you ni hikenaku natte mo kokoro no uta wa de afureteiru yo_ -

Despite it not being the first time, he still marvels at how Sakusa Kiyoomi's voice never fails to stupefy him. However, he can't help but notice how sad the song was, Atsumu wasn't familiar with the song but from what he has heard, the character, although loving with all they can, their love remains unrequitted, if such a thing wasn't bad enough, they were _okay_ with it. To Atsumu, it hurt, if only Kiyoomi loves him, he won't hurt him like that, he'll make sure that every ounce of love that Kiyoomi has to give will be returned to him ten-fold.

================

**Sunday 3:37 AM**

Atsumu was back in the same condition that he was in more than a week ago, only now, he wasn't on the train, he wasn't being kept awake by the sound of the train wheels against the tracks, he wasn't hyperaware of Rintarou and Osamu sleeping beside him, Hitoshi wasn't snoring across from him. He was sitting outside in the park that he and Kiyoomi seemed to frequent since the start of training camp, only the other wasn't here.

He had tried to sleep since he laid down at around 11PM and has been unsuccessful since, he decided to go outside at around 2AM and hasn't gone inside since. He didn't even have a particular reason why he couldn't fall asleep, his brain was just awake. And a hyperactive brain was never good for him since he tended to overthink.

Atsumu had his phone with him so he guessed he'll just stay here until daylight, or he was planning to, until someone tapped his shoulder causing him to jump a foot into the air. Standing behind him was Kiyoomi, his hair mussed up, eyebrows furrowed and his signature mask gone. Atsumu didn't think he's seen the other not wearing his mask outside of the volleyball court.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Kiyoomi asked.

It took a few seconds before Atsumu realized he was asked a question as he was too busy trying to fathom how beautiful and _hot_ the other's groggy voice was.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to just hang here." he replied.

"Really? You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." the other said.

"What?"

"Don't think I'm going to let you be by yourself while you're in _my_ school grounds." Kiyoomi told him.

"What? No! Go back to sleep!"

"Too bad, I'm staying."

"Wow, ya can be more stubborn than me if ya tried." Atsumu said as Kiyoomi sat down next to him. It was silent for a few minutes before Atsumu decided to speak up.

"What do ya plan on doing after high school?"

"I've been scouted by a university here in Tokyo, they've already got everything ready, even down to the dorms."

"So, it's basically a go?"

"I guess so?" Kiyoomi shrugged.

"Ya don't seem so sure."

"I mean, my dad wants me to finish a degree first, to him, before I was a volleyball prodigy I was an academic prodigy first."

"But ya don't want to go to university?" Atsumu asked.

"It's not that I don't want to go to university, it's just that..." he paused.

"I know you won't be there." _Oh._

"What's this gotta do with me Omi?"

"I want to play with you more, to put it bluntly. It's going to be... strange not seeing you in the ranks I guess?" Kiyoomi said.

"Hey, go on, get yer degree, I'll be waitin' for ya. You're playin' the Olympics with me so ya best be prepared!" Atsumu exclaimed.

"Okay then. I gues that settles that. What about you though? You're not going to university, what _are_ you planning to do?"

"I got scouted last Inter-High, they told me that they'll finalize their decision with my performance this Spring High. If I don't make it with them, I'll just find another team, maybe in Division 2 or something." Kiyoomi looked at him eyes wide, it was probably the first time that he saw the other like that. He can see the hints of a smile forming at the corners of his lips, and Atsumu wants nothing but to just kiss him right then and there.

"Wow, that's..."

"Insane I know."

"You have to go! What team is it anyway?" Kiyoomi asked.

"MSBY Black Jackals."

"One of the top teams in the V-League. Atsumu this is huge! Wow."

"So ya best be prepared Omi, I'm gonna hand yer ass to ya this Spring High just ya wait!"

"I look forward to that Atsumu."

Kiyoomi then smiled at him, a real smile, not a smirk, not a taunt and not to tease. A smile that said "I'm proud of you", a smile that held genuine happiness for his friend. Atsumu returned his smile hoping it will do his feelings justice, hoping that it can convey the same "I'm proud of you" that he too felt.

He really does love him, so, so much. But for now this is okay, Atsumu can settle for this. He can settle being a nuisance, he can settle being an annoyance, he can settle being Sakusa Kiyoomi's friend. He didn't mind waiting, even if he didn't know what he was waiting for or if he was even waiting for anything, because to Atsumu, he was lucky enough to see that smile. The smile that meant Sakusa Kiyoomi was happy, and that was enough for him.

_Ne, Darlin', "Aishiteru"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song is Dive, the second song is Tenerife Sea both by Ed Sheeran and the last song is Kataomoi by Aimer for those who are curious. :)
> 
> Again, please leave a comment on what you think. ..V.


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had their own dreams. Unknowingly, it was each other.

Spiking the ball, it falls to the ground with a resounding thud that came before he even landed back on the ground. The whistle that comes afterwards was near deafening to Kiyoomi. As he was tackled to the ground, he pushed aside the lingering feeling of disgust, and let a small smile appear on his face. They were then asked to line up to shake their opponent team's hands, thanking each other for the good game. Then lined up to thank the audience, then lined up once more on the court for the awarding ceremony.

After years of perseverance and playing, Kiyoomi has finally received the award for MVP in his graduating year. He was ecstatic that's for sure, but seeing someone waiting for him at the exit to the gym made him even happier. Walking toward him, he did his best to school his face and not let the excitement show. Standing at the exit of the gym, leaning on the wall trying to look nonchalant in sunglasses with a hood pulled up while indoors, was Miya Atsumu. Kiyoomi walked to him and knocked him on the head.

"You look like a creep."

"Ouch, Omi. Why'd'ya do that?"

"You look like a creep wearing that." Kiyoomi said.

"Hey, I'll have ya know that I happen to look _extremely_ good in this." Atsumu pouted.

"Yeah, when you're in a shoot I guess. You could have at least just worn a face-mask instead. You're drawing more attention to yourself the way you are now."

"Eh? Prob'l just 'cause I'm handsome Omi."

"I would pull on your ear but that would be unhygienic, so..." Kiyoomi trailed off and kicked Atsumu on the shin instead.

"Omi! I would have thought that you'd've been tired by now!" he said while trying to jump out of the way.

"Whatever, can we at least start walking to the washroom? I'm lucky enough that I got to call dibs on one of the stalls."

"Yeah, sure." Atsumu said as Kiyoomi began to brisk walk, eager to shower _now_.

Atsumu waited inside the dressing room having been vouched for by Kiyoomi saying that he was a retired player visiting his old team. Sitting on one of the benches in front of Kiyoomi's locker, he began playing with his phone.

A few minutes in, Atsumu heard his voice get called. Looking to the door, he sees Komori Motoya, who was also currently playing professionally with his former teammate Rintarou. He stood up and went to meet him outside the room.

"Hey, where's Sakusa?" Motoya asked as soon as Atsumu was out of the room.

"Still in the shower, 's only been ten minutes." Atsumu said.

Motoya nodded in understanding as they both know that Kiyoomi's showers take approximately thirty minutes.

"I have training in less than an hour so I was hoping that I'd be able to catch Sakusa before he went to shower, but I guess I'll just message him." Motoya said.

"Oh? Why? D'ya need anythin'?"

"Coach asked me to tell him to consider coming to the Raijin tryouts next week, since he knows we were both from Itachiyama. Asked me to give a good word for the team and all."

"Hey, ya already have Sunarin, let me have Omi!" Atsumu whined and Motoya laughed.

"Well, that's for him to decide isn't it? Anyway, can you give this to him?" Motoya said handing Atsumu a small bag with, what smelled like chicken nuggets. _Ah, Omi-kun's comfort food_ , Atsumu thought.

"Well, he'll brighten up like a puppy at this." they both laughed.

"See you Atsumu, please tell him about the team thing?" Motoya said as he began to walk away.

"He's mine Komo-kun, _mine_." Atsumu told him as Motoya laughed it off.

Atsumu walked back inside and saw that Kiyoomi was drying his hair.

"Oh, yer here, ya just missed Komo-kun. He wanted to give ya this." Atsumu said setting the paper bag down on the bench and sitting next to it.

"Where is he now?"

"He went ahead. Said he had trainin' today."

"Oh, really? He said he wanted to talk so I rushed a bit." Kiyoomi said.

Looking more closely at him, Atsumu can see blotches of red on his arms and a bit more on his neck.

"Hey, I think ya scrubbed too hard. Is somethin' botherin' ya?" Atsumu asked.

This has happened before, the night before the Spring High finals in their third year, they met up on a park near their hotels and talked. Kiyoomi had a few marks on his forehead and there was a small scratch below his eye. Atsumu had asked what the marks were. The other replied that they were because he scrubbed too hard. Apparently, Kiyoomi was more nervous than he had let on, the pressure finally getting to him as he was Itachiyama's captain at that time.

"No, just I rushed. I didn't notice it at first, but when I wiped with the towel, they started to sting." Kiyoomi explained.

"Ya should really be careful Omi-kun, ya don't want to have a cut now do ya?" Atsumu teased.

"Did Komori tell you what he wanted to say?" Kiyoomi asked instead while putting his jacket on.

"Yeah, 'parently, Raijin's been scoutin' ya. They want ya to come to tryouts."

"Yeah? So is Schweiden."

"Have ya decided on yer team, Omi?" Atsumu asked.

"Yeah, I've talked to them last night actually. They also watched earlier and judged my performance with that. They said that if they were satisfied, I don't need to go to tryouts." Kiyoomi replied.

"Eh? The volleyball prodigy makes an appearance once more. So tell me, what team is it?"

"MSBY." Kiyoomi said. Atsumu sat there in shock as the other finished packing his things. Just as he slung the bag over his shoulder, Atsumu was shaken by the boisterous yelling of more than a dozen college boys that had just won the championship round. After talking with his captain, Kiyoomi literally dragged Atsumu away by his jacket sleeve.

They exited the venue and were a block away when Atsumu stopped walking and spoke.

"Since when?!"

"Since when what?" Kiyoomi asked turning around to face him.

"And keep your voice down will you? We're in _public_ you know?"

"Since when have they been scoutin' ya? Since when did ya decide to join MSBY? Since when were ya in contact with my coach? And why didn't I know any of this?" Atsumu took his wrist and began pulling at it.

"One question at a time will you? Let's go to a coffee shop since I'd rather not explain on the side of the road." Kiyoomi said and continued walking.

===============

"So, mind explainin' now?" Atsumu asked as Kiyoomi sat across him, setting down a tray with two steaming mugs of coffee and three slices of cake.

"Ya forgot yer nuggets." Atsumu said handing him the bag and Kiyoomi took it.

"Explain." Atsumu said as Kiyoomi unpacked the nuggets.

"There's not really much to explain, is there? Your coach contacted me a little over a year ago after the game where I twisted my ankle trying to receive a ball. I had to sit out of the rest of the season, but they said they've been eyeing me for a while. They know about how we were captains at the same time, they know how we're well acquainted.

"The professional team I'm going to play for has long been decided, I guess. And as for why you don't know, it's probably because you'll react like this." Kiyoomi said taking the fork and picking up a nugget to eat. He pushed the box of nuggets to Atsumu asking his to take a piece for himself. He nodded in understanding and took a piece and started eating it.

"Ya said the team you'll play for's been decided for a long time now. Why'd ya choose MSBY? Also, ya still haven't answered my other question, when did ya decide it was MSBY?" Atsumu asked.

"When you told me you were accepted to play as their setter."

"What?" Atsumu sat there stupefied while Kiyoomi sipped on his mug of coffee. He wondered how could Kiyoomi say that with such a dangerous amount of indifference as if he didn't just blow his mind.

"They actually called me earlier, while you were still outside the dressing room. They told me they look forward to having me as their spiker."

As if the last statement wasn't enough, Atsumu thought that he had just about had it with him. He was saying these things as if they were trivial, as if they meant nothing. As if he was saying that he wanted to eat sushi. As if he was saying that he wants to go to the park. As if this wasn't a piece of game-changing information. As if he didn't just make one of Atsumu's dreams come true.

"What?" Atsumu repeated, unable to get anything out.

"What? You were the one that said that you wanted to set for me didn't you?" Kiyoomi said as he continued stuffing his face with nuggets.

He did, Atsumu _really_ wanted to set for him. He wanted to have Kiyoomi on the court with him again, not on the other side. He wants him as his spiker, he wants him as his partner, he wants to win games with him, he wants to laugh at his rivals' faces with him. He wants that so _so_ bad.

To hear that the other was willing to do such things too shouldn't make Atsumu's heart soar the way it does. It shouldn't make Atsumu ecstatic for the coming seasons. It shouldn't make Atsumu want to run himself to the ground with drills if it meant that he'd play with Kiyoomi. Now that Osamu wasn't with him anymore, his yearning for the other has been unparalleled since they left the court on that last day of Spring High.

His yearning, however, after years of friendship, turned from wanting to play with him to wanting to be with him. So Atsumu plays along, he pretends that his heart doesn't skip a beat. He pretends that he was happy to get a new skillful teammate, that Kiyoomi was just someone who he can use on the court. But he knew, there was no one he was trying to convince but himself that Kiyoomi's decision to be with him didn't make him as happy as he is now.

"I did, but is that it? That _can't_ be the only reason?" Atsumu said and Kiyoomi shrugged.

"That's the only reason that I deem that you should know about."

"Omi-kun, can ya not be that mean to yer setter?" Atsumu pouted as Kiyoomi continued to sip on his mug.

"Eat Atsumu, I didn't buy all this for it to go to waste." Atsumu sighed and said his thanks for the food then began to eat the cake.

Unbeknownst to him, Kiyoomi was ecstatic too. It had been so long since he first saw Atsumu play, from then on, he knew he was good; albeit eccentric, he had undeniably bewitching abilities. From that moment on, Kiyoomi wanted that power, he wanted someone of that caliber to set to him. Meeting Kageyama Tobio, he thought that he'd go with him instead, but playing _with_ Atsumu and not against him, made Kiyoomi realize that he didn't want to play with a setter like Atsumu, he wanted to play with Atsumu himself.

When Atsumu said that he too wanted to set for Kiyoomi, it made him indescribably happy for reasons that go beyond the court. However, finding out that he wasn't going to attend university, he has set aside his dream and focused on trying to be noticed by the team that the other was invited to join. Receiving the news that he was now a member of MSBY, Kiyoomi found himself unable to stop smiling.

They called just when he was about to get into the shower, he had taken his phone with him having expected a call from his dad. What he didn't expect was Samson Foster calling him and telling him that he was excited to work with him. He knew that Raijin and Schweiden were both eyeing him, but he didn't care for that. He wanted Miya Atsumu to set for him and even if it took years, he will make it happen.

Looking at Atsumu now, visibly happy to receive the news, made his breath catch. Kiyoomi knew this wasn't the time to be thinking so, but for now, he allowed himself this bit of bliss. He allowed himself to be convinced that he was happy that Atsumu was happy to be with him too.

===============

Kiyoomi had invited him over for the night, practice had run later than usual, after getting dinner and having a few drinks, they went back to Kiyoomi's house together. They were laughing carelessly even shoving each other here and there. Looking at him now, Atsumu couldn't help but think that Kiyoomi looked beautiful like this. Bathed in the soft light of the moon and the streetlights, a large smile on his face, his mask resting under his chin rather than covering his face. His clothes composed of a trench coat, a soft scarf, a plain shirt, black jeans and a pair of rubber shoes, creating the perfect color scheme to accentuate all of Kiyoomi's assets.

Winter was just about a week away and the cold was starting to nip at Atsumu's skin. He sneezed and sniffed a bit and Kiyoomi stopped to look at him. His gaze was different tonight, it must be the alcohol doing this to him. Kiyoomi took hold of the scarf around his neck and wound it around Atsumu. When the scarf was situated properly, he proceeded to take Atsumu's wrist effectively dragging him to the direction of his house. Atsumu was very much happy that Kiyoomi was leading him without looking back, had he been looking at him, he wouldn't have missed the blush that was coating Atsumu's entire face and neck.

Arriving at Kiyoomi's house, he told Atsumu that he was going to shower before him, understanding him, he left him to do his business. He set the scarf on the coat hanger along with his and Kiyoomi's coats. As he sat down on the couch, he decided to keep himself busy with his phone.

Kiyoomi called for him half an hour later telling him that the bathroom was free. Standing up and walking to his room, Atsumu remembered that he doesn't have any clothing apart from his work-out clothes which were sweaty from practice.

"Ne, Omi-kun, can I borrow some clothes? I don't have any other clothes with me." he said walking into the room. The sight that greeted him was something to behold. Kiyoomi stood in the middle of the room towel drying his hair on one side of his head as the hair on the other side lay flat and dripping water that went down his chest.

"Oh, yeah, just give me a second." Kiyoomi retrieved a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt knowing that Atsumu got cold fairly easily.

"Here." he said handing it to the other.

Atsumu continued to stare at him, unresponsive, marveling at how he looked utterly perfect. The yellowish glow of the lamp at the corner, illuminating his face, accentuating his lovely features, his abyss-like eyes staring at him, his cute button nose, his plump rosy lips, the two adorable moles on the right side of his forehead. This beauty in front of him, despite years of seeing it again and again, never failed to render him breathless.

"Atsumu? Are you okay? You seem a little red, are you sick?" Kiyoomi said closing the distance between them and placing a hand on his forehead, testing his temperature.

"You're a little hot, take a bath and I'll take care of you okay? I'll give you meds when you come back from the shower."

Atsumu could do nothing but nod. He felt giddy whenever Kiyoomi got like this, when he treated him like he genuinely cared for the other's well-being; he was reminded once again why he loved him. The way he looked out for him when he's particularly pissy at practice, the way he gives him food his favorite food when he mentions that he hasn't eaten, the way he gave him his scarf earlier, the way he takes care of him on and off the court. Miya Atsumu is disgustingly, irrevocably and immeasurably in love with him.

After taking a shower, he was now putting on Kiyoomi's clothes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Atsumu? The meds are here, come out when you're done, okay?"

It was only when he put it on that he was reminded that Kiyoomi was significantly taller than him, to the point that he had to pull the sweatpants up a considerable amount yet they still dragged on the floor. This was embarrassing, had his brother been here, he would never let him live this down having already been taller than him since their growth spurt in middle school.

Atsumu walked out of the bathroom to find Kiyoomi sitting on the bed and playing with his phone, his hair was dry and frizzier than usual which Atsumu found fairly cute. He walked toward him and sat down beside him on the bed. Noticing him, Kiyoomi took out the thermometer and took his temperature.

"I'm fine, Omi-kun, really." he said as the other fussed over him.

"That doesn't explain why you felt hot earlier, you even sneezed on the way back, maybe you have a cold?" Damn, he loves this man so much.

"No I don't, Omi-kun." he said laughing a little.

"Damn it Atsumu, you can't get sick, the game is in a few days, we can't have you..." Atsumu laughed loudly effectively cutting him off.

"Atsumu this is serious." Kiyoomi groaned making Atsumu laugh harder.

"Oh, my God I love you so much." he said smiling widely at the other.

Kiyoomi froze, the annoyance on his face melting into shock. Atsumu then realized what he had said.

"Oh, God. Please, just forget about it. Shit, I'm sorry Omi-kun. Maybe I'll just go home after all? Maybe 'Samu's awake, yeah, I'll just call him, I'll be right back." Atsumu rushed out.

As he moves to stand up, he was pulled back by his wrist and seated back on the bed. Kiyoomi was looking at him practically scrutinizing him, the emotion on his face was unreadable was his eyes dragged over Atsumu's face before settling on his eyes.

"God, you talk too much." Kiyoomi said as he grabbed Atsumu's chin tilting it upwards. He was still trying to avoid the other's gaze which was becoming exponentially harder considering that Kiyoomi was slowly closing the gap between them.

"Tell me when to stop." Kiyoomi whispered, his breath tickling Atsumu's lips making him shiver.

The silence carried on until their lips met. Atsumu's breath hitched the same time Kiyoomi took a deep exhale. The kiss didn't last long, their lips lingered for a few seconds on each other until they both pulled away.

The kiss that came after that was significantly longer; it was years' worth of pining and yearning for each other that fueled the kiss. It was them actively seeking out the other. It was them finally getting something they desire so bad and never wanting to let go. It was them saying wordlessly, "I've waited years for you, now I finally have you.".

That night, the futon and the spare blanket remained folded in Kiyoomi's closet as the guest had lain next to him. His arms wound tight around him, his face buried in Kiyoomi's chest. That night, he didn't sleep alone, because that night, the dream that he had, the dream they both had, a dream that went beyond the court, finally came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally mustered up enough motivation to finish this. lol
> 
> Also, I have a headcanon that Omi loves chicken nuggets. (don't ask)
> 
> Please comment what you think. ..V.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna admit this wasn't my best work. lol
> 
> But after this week's chapter I just have so much love for Atsumu that I wanted to write about him in the point of view of someone who (begrudgingly) admires him. :)
> 
> In case anyone was curious, the song is titled Lemon by Kenshi Yonezu.
> 
> Also, here's the translation if you're curious :)  
> https://lyricstranslate.com/en/lemon-lemon.html-1
> 
> Please comment what you think. ..V.


End file.
